


沉沦至死.In Ruin, In Rapture

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, widowmaker is still a terrible human being, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 她想将牙深深没入其中，直到咬出鲜血，直到猎空的味道充盈她的口腔，那火焰般的热度令她窒息。她一定会坠入地狱，黑百合意识到，但猎空也将随她而逝。





	沉沦至死.In Ruin, In Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Ruin, In Rapture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226488) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



_护送运载车辆。_

命令相当直白，任务更是简单得可笑。黑百合调整一下俯卧的姿势，活动着握枪的手指。比起她习惯的独往独来，这简直是种侮辱。花几天时间对目标深入研究，再做几小时准备工作，然后享受杀戮的快感，醇美得有如一杯产自夜丘的红酒。而这任务却是一杯寡淡无味的劣酒。缺乏挑战，缺乏激情。掀不起她一丝情绪。

她又开始奇怪自己为什么不干掉黑爪的头头们另谋高就。她知道他们在哪入睡。以牙还牙把他们的毒药用在他们自己身上。那将是场多么美妙的屠杀？不啻于真正的艺术。

当然，那只是个会引她走向毁灭的小小冲动。黑百合不会做那么荒唐的事。不过，这念头实在令人愉快，她会把它留在脑海深处，不时回味。对讲机的两个频段吱吱作响，她拨到一个频段，语音低沉简练。

“黑百合。报告现状。”

“瞥见一只该死的猴子。”对面大吼着回答。黑百合急促的吸气声大概被误认为担忧了。“守望先锋来了，想偷袭我们。”

黑百合不冷不热地哼了一声。“让他们试试好了。你们肯定不会连头畜生都应付不了吧？来吧……把他们引到我网里来。”

一声刺耳的干笑，接着一句“遵命，长官”，对讲机没了声响。黑百合拨到另一个频段，背景里充斥着静电干扰和某种动物的低沉咆哮。对窃听的无线电信号，你还能指望什么？啊，不过她只要听到一个声音就够了。她倾听着这条单向线路，每一块肌肉都在期待中绷紧，双眼扫过屋顶，又投向下方的小巷。

_现身吧_ _。_

一道蓝光。对讲机那头传来咯咯笑声。

如果还能感觉到情绪，黑百合一定会说她此刻的全身战栗源自出乎意料的喜悦。那些前守望先锋的残兵都是可预测目标，状态良好时惹人厌烦，状态低迷时更是无趣到了极点。对付那样的猎物根本是在浪费她的潜力。想想黑爪从她身上夺走了什么才让她具有上述潜力，黑百合不愿接受这种侮辱。

但猎空不一样。猎空很 _有意思_ 。从不安分，来回穿梭于过去、现在和未来之间。对黑百合来说，时间意味着一切，耐心是她最强的武器。而对猎空来说，时间却如触手可及的水流，她在因果律的暗流中畅游的能力令人着迷、令人惊叹。她身上唯一可预测的，就是她会对什么有所反应——侵害无辜者的不平事总能激怒她，多么可笑——但没有一次追逐是相同的。每一次遭遇都是新鲜的，都是一场费心费力的苦战。她必须不断提升自己，寻找新的进攻位置，学会在奔跑中射击的新技巧，拟定新的作战计划，还有——天哪。真是令人兴奋。

黑百合任由自己闭上眼睛，想象真正 _杀死_ 她的情景。过程肯定相当漫长，连续数日的激战，两人都身心疲惫，几乎别无选择。猎空不得不撤离战场，黑百合会让猎空以为她也在撤退。然后她会瞄准目标，静待时机成熟。扣下扳机后，随之而来的将是无声大笑。猎空将会倒下，但场面并不狼藉，不。不，不。

没有鲜血飞溅。只是干净利落的一枪。而她会透过黑百合之吻的瞄准镜看着生命从猎空体内流逝，低声絮语着尽她所能送上一句温柔道别。猎空会面对着她吗？她会看到猎空眼中的光芒熄灭吗？也许她甚至会看到猎空屈服于死亡的怀抱时，缓缓吐出的最后一口气息。 _天哪_ _！_ 又一阵战栗从她脊背上窜过，黑百合再次调整姿势，舔了舔嘴唇。

不过，一旦解决猎空，她就只能跑到某个偏远地方隐居，让黑爪见鬼去了。在猎空之后，将再没有任何死亡能与之相较。本能告诉她，那次杀戮将彻底改变她，影响甚至深入骨髓。而她已经受够了那样的剧烈变化，这是她至今没有拼尽全力杀死猎空的原因之一。

再说，还有其他办法可以——

身体仿佛感觉到了时空的扭曲，她颈后寒毛倒立，接着就听猎空说：“你看什么呢？”黑百合蜷身跳起射出抓钩，拉开安全距离。猎空的笑声和子弹紧随其后。黑百合向来沉静的心都为这纯净的声音加快了跳动，哪怕她只能想象这声音在垂死挣扎时听起来又是怎样一番光景。她拨开对讲机。

“我在转移位置。”她语气淡漠地通知运载车辆旁的乌合之众，“尽量别死。”

她又关上对讲机。她手下那帮人也许会活下来，也许不会。和她没关系了。她是杀手，不是保姆。黑百合奔跑起来，居然总能领先猎空一步。血流并未在耳畔呼啸，但肌肉因为涌动的能量温暖起来。猎空总让她有这种感觉，在冰冷之外多了点温度。一次激烈的追逐，一次美妙的捕猎，甚至能近乎抵消黑爪的身体改造，至少是让它动摇。

“你往哪儿跑，亲爱的？”猎空闪现到她身旁，“这就吓得双脚冰冷了？”

黑百合抬起枪口像要开火，却适时收手。不出所料，猎空闪身躲避预想中的弹雨，结果被黑百合逮个正着，一枪托砸在她隔膜上。猎空喘息一声，踉跄后退。黑百合回头看着她。

“ _chérie_ ，”她柔声细语，“我的脚从来都是冰冷的。”

相互戏谑也是她们追逐的重要组成部分，带着一种心照不宣的默契。两人都更喜欢开对方的玩笑，而不是真正瞄准目标下死手。或许会打伤人，但不会下死手。黑百合对个中缘由心知肚明。守望先锋想要运载车辆上的东西，猎空必须缠住黑百合，好让队友有机会得手。在她预料之中，但没什么可抱怨的。

猎空咧嘴一笑。黑百合射出抓钩，两人继续追逐起来。黑百合钻进一栋楼里，来到旋转楼梯中央，再次射出抓钩，迅速爬升到顶层，进入一个像是会议室的房间，猫在角落里。她从臂甲里放出一段绳索，松松搭在门槛上。深呼吸。接着就见猎空冲进门来。

黑百合拽紧绳索绊住了猎空的脚踝，她咒骂一声向前栽倒。黑百合猛扑上去，用枪口顶住猎空那泛着蓝光的装置，同时一脚踹得她喘不上气来。

猎空似乎想回溯时间。黑百合把扣在扳机上的手指亮给她看。

“别动， _chérie_ ，”黑百合冷冷道，“不然我就开枪了。”

猎空脸上血色尽失，取而代之的是恐惧带来的苍白。别无选择地挂着最大的弱点招摇过市……要是换成黑爪，一定会把那装置埋进她身体里，黑百合心不在焉地想。让那结合了科技与现实的机器同猎空的血肉融为一体，再赋予她厚实的防弹装甲保障安全。猎空将成为黑爪的走狗，甚至能用来处决黑百合。

幸好黑爪当年没有——以后也决不会——抓住猎空。不知为什么，一想到猎空落入黑爪手中饱受摧残，她就攥紧了拳头。

 _不，_ 她对自己说。 _他们不会得到她的。这是我的猎物。_

“我们的人正要夺取运载车辆，”猎空终于开了口，嗓音发颤，“你的任务岌岌可危，亲爱的。”

“我不在乎。”黑百合懒洋洋地拉长了调子，看着猎空高高挑起眉毛。“比起看孩子，我有更有意思的事要做。”

她把黑百合之吻从猎空胸前的蓝光上一点点挪开，最后落在猎空心口。猎空脸上恢复了血色，甚至有些泛红。她看了看抵在心口的枪，目光顺着枪管慢慢上移。黑百合知道对方的视线落在了她身上，却几乎不为所动。

 _几乎？_ 她瞥见猎空正咬着下唇。 _有意思。_

“你的任务是让我远离战场。”这不是提问，“你们的人都知道。”

“他们会来找我的。”猎空回答，透着无声的自信。

“会吗？”黑百合轻声问，她歪过脑袋，同时抬高枪口。枪口一路逡巡，掠过猎空白皙的脖颈，轻蹭剧烈跳动的脉搏，抚过下巴刚毅的线条。她舔舔自己的牙，将枪口抵上猎空的下唇。如同一个吻。

“会、会的。”猎空嗓音沙哑，“我跟他们说过我会找到你。”

黑百合眯起眼睛。“你怎么知道我会参加这次任务？”

“我不知道。只是有种预感。”猎空迎着她眼中质疑的寒光，毫不畏缩，“另外，这里有很多可供狙击手利用的高楼。”

黑百合感觉自己吃吃轻笑，平静里带着嘲弄。狙击枪的枪口又转回猎空胸口。“聪明姑娘。”

“我也有状态好的时候嘛。”猎空咂咂嘴，“不过你抓住我的时候，我心里有个疑问，亲爱的。你在这里干什么？这可不像你的作风。”

“你自以为很了解我的 _作风_ 嘛。”黑百合说着，脚下加了点力道。脚后跟找到一个适合控制猎物挣扎的最佳角度踩住。感觉到压力增加，猎空只是闷哼一声，抬眼注视着她的脸。

“至少我知道你不会杀我。”猎空大胆反驳，“那对你来说太容易了，亲爱的。”

黑百合心里有个声音诱惑着她扣下扳机，好证明猎空是错的。这冲动来得有些突然，她眨眨眼，有些惊讶于压制这欲望时的紧张感。其实，猎空说对了。

“所以我是这么想的，”那姑娘在她脚下继续说着，居然把双手枕到脑后，厚颜无耻地摆出一副轻松架势，“我只要在这里绊住你，直到我们的人夺取运载车辆。”

她没把“然后我就会撤退”说出口，但她们俩都心知肚明。黑百合本该愤怒气恼，觉得受到了侮辱。然而，她并没有那样的情绪，被如此隐秘地牵制竟让她感到一丝骄傲。她没想到猎空会有这样的头脑。

“不错嘛， _chérie_ 。你平常可没这么机灵。”

“我刚说了，”猎空咯咯笑道，“我也有状态好的时候嘛。”

黑百合哼了一声，上下打量着她。“那你不用帮队友保护运载车辆吗？哪怕明知道还有一组黑爪的炮灰正等着伏击他们？”

猎空瞪大了眼睛。黑百合又笑了。

“不过，只要提前预警，”她用丝一般柔滑的嗓音补充道，“我想他们不会陷入苦战。”

有那么一瞬，猎空一动不动，心里显然正进行着思想斗争。 _好姑娘_ _，_ 黑百合心想， _可别不问缘由地相信我哦。_ 当然，这本身也是陷阱的一部分。

“你为什么要这么帮我们？”猎空嗓音警惕。黑百合眨了眨眼。“除非你撒谎。”

“我没理由撒谎。我说了，这任务对我毫无意义。”

“你对很多事情都不在乎。”猎空反驳。

 _言之有理_ _。_ 黑百合若有所思地抿了抿嘴。“想做笔交易吗， _chérie_ ？我现在就可以放了你。你可以跑回你的小朋友们身边，发挥点作用。或者你可以立刻提醒他们，然后留下陪我解解闷。不过，如果你离开，我将别无选择，只能对敌人开枪了。”

“胡说，”猎空嘶声道，“人总是可以选择的！”

“啊，”黑百合轻哼一声，“而你现在必须作出选择，不是吗？”

“那我为什么不假装离开，然后干掉你？”

“因为，”黑百合嗓音轻柔，“你不会在人背后捅刀子，chérie。”她语带嘲讽地补了一句，“那不是你的作风。”

“可恶。”猎空气鼓鼓地说，“好吧，好吧。让我起来。”

“你已经作出选择了，对吗？”

“别这么趾高气昂地压着我了，亲爱的。”猎空嘟囔着，“真的，让我起来吧。你想用好情报交换好时光，是吧？”

“ _Oui_.”黑百合嗯了一声，迅速报出黑爪那组人马的坐标，“就两个小时吧。这是起码的。”

“ _两个小时_ _？！_ ”

“黑爪确实想要那辆车。”黑百合叹了口气，“不过，还没到愿意雇佣行家而不是街头混混的程度。”

片刻之后，她挪开脚，颇为大方地后退一步。猎空跳起身，抬起一侧臂甲凑到嘴边，按下几个隐藏的开关和按钮。黑百合信步踱到一张弃置已久的椅子旁，坐了下来。她翘着二郎腿，把狙击枪放在腿上，看着猎空边抱怨信号边在屋里兜着圈子。最后她终于建立了连接，就听到那头大猩猩半是担心半是释然的吼声。真烦人。

“猎空！你在哪儿？！”

“呃，我——”猎空望向黑百合，只见她竖起一根手指靠在嘴唇上，“——我在跟踪黑百合。”

“她真的来了？！打出求援信号，法老之鹰很快就会赶到你身边——”

“不，不，没有必要！一切都在控制中，伙计。”猎空匆匆道，“真的，大家伙，我会小心的。”

黑百合轻哼一声。猎空狠狠瞪了她一眼，抬手在喉咙边比划了一下。

“你骨子里就不知道什么叫小心，奥克斯顿。”激烈交火的声音从线路那头传来，接着又是一声咆哮。

“对了，有个消息！”猎空大声压过背景的喧嚣，“黑爪还有后援，人数不少！我会缠住黑百合不让她有机会出手，但剩下就要靠你们了。”猎空复述完坐标，又补了一句，“在外头小心点，温斯顿。我可不能失去你，亲爱的。”

“你也小心。一旦，我是说一旦你需要援助——”

“有必要我会发信号的！”猎空匆匆道，“得挂了，伙计！可不能把她跟丢了！”

她轻叹一声挂断通讯，然后——令黑百合颇为惊讶的——解下了自己的臂甲。猎空把武器放到会议桌上，向后退开。黑百合得承认，她一时有些茫然，只是盯着猎空看。然后她恍然顿悟，喉咙里咯咯直笑。她有些惊讶地意识到，只有猎空能让她发自内心地笑出声来——不管那笑声里是否带着轻蔑、嘲讽或者怀疑。

“啊， _chérie_ ，这也是交易的一部分吗？我们俩都解除武器？”黑百合轻轻抚摸着她的狙击枪，像在抚摸一只猫儿。她心里纠结了一会儿，随即想起猎空是个重荣誉的人，不会在她手无寸铁时杀她。于是她也把枪放到桌上，规规矩矩站到一旁。

没必要让猎空知道她腿部夹层里的小刀，或者她假牙后方的毒胶囊。黑百合永远不会真正解除武器，她不会允许自己落到那样的境地。她会交给猎空的只有她的狙击枪，就算这样都让她感觉像是少了条胳膊。她没有多少真正属于自己的物品，所以对仅存的那点东西有着强烈的占有欲。

那么，她为什么能在与敌人共处一室时放下武器？艾米丽·拉克瓦残存的一点意识在她脑海里像幽灵一样飘渺，根本没法告诉她多少信息，更不要说是有关猎空的情况了，所以这并非来自过去的羁绊。另外，猎空本人也从没表露过在黑百合身上寻找艾米丽的意向。

“你是说，”猎空打破了两人之间的沉默，“两个小时，对吧？”

黑百合胃里一阵纠结。情感对她已是种陌生事物，肉体需求却并非如此。饥渴像滴水兽一样栖在她肩头，爪子深陷进皮肉里，渴求着食物、感官刺激和鲜血。如今它抓挠着她的后背，驱使她向前。黑百合默不作声，一步步靠近。猎空像受到攻击似的，用力咽着唾沫，后退了一步。然后是第二步，第三步，直到后背顶上窗玻璃，被黑百合困在双臂之间。

黑百合伸手抚向她脸庞时，她没有畏缩。护目镜被摘下来随手丢到一旁时，她没有闭上眼睛。去掉那可笑的镜片遮挡，她的面容一览无余，黑百合却读不懂她的表情。她显得更年轻，更柔弱，像新绘的油画一样生气勃勃。黑百合注意到她的呼吸变得短促起来。

“你在干什么，亲爱的？”那声音轻得如同耳语。

“给自己找点乐子。”黑百合回答。令她深以为耻的是，她竟犹豫了一下才将指尖贴上猎空的脸颊。温暖得有些烫手。血液涌到那皮肤下，汇成一抹红晕。黑百合的“常态”总是冰冷的，一如她胸腔内的空洞感，还有血流缓慢造成的肤色青白，但指背顺着猎空精致的面骨轮廓摩挲，让她有种……陌生的感觉。理论上来说，她一直都知道她的身体机能不正常。只是她从没这样近距离感受过其中的差别。

如果她以为猎空会一动不动地由她摆布，那么她错了。猎空不停做着各种小动作，眼神闪烁，时而张张嘴又闭上，仿佛想说什么，却找不到措辞——或者勇气——于是没能说出口。

黑百合扣住她的脖颈，掌心紧贴着喉头。她没有掐下去，没有用一点力。她甚至不知道自己为什么没有这么做。猎空在她的触碰下颤抖着，缓缓吐出一口气。

“感觉真好。”猎空喃喃道。

“我不会太冷吗？”黑百合本想取笑她，话问出口时，却带上了自己都未曾注意的异样音调。

“不，不。你很好。”猎空的刘海滑落到脸上，她往上吹了口气。黑百合不自觉地伸手拨开那绺栗色头发，柔滑的触感几乎让她大吃一惊。猎空的头发总是乱蓬蓬的，像是被风吹乱——或者是被时间吹乱？——她本以为会是另一种手感。

黑百合停下来，从前臂解下臂甲放到地上，双手扎进猎空头发里搓揉起来。猎空惊呼一声，却很快变成了低吟，闭上眼睛，一脸享受。为什么？这感觉有那么好吗？以前从没有人摸过黑百合的头发。或许，艾米丽曾让她丈夫这么亲密地抚摸过她，但就像往常一样，一想到和这女人有关的事，她就一阵恶心。如此的习以为常，如此的亲密接触，原本对她没有任何意义。除非……

黑百合凝视着猎空，指尖贴着那姑娘的头皮滑动，感觉浓密的发丝在她掌心和指间拂过。她双手停了下来，扣在猎空脑后。猎空睁开眼睛，目光茫然。

“这是——？”

饥渴在她胸中咆哮。黑百合扣紧了她的脑袋，把她拉向自己。猎空刚发出尖叫就被她用嘴封住，黑百合保持着死一般的沉默，感觉猎空勒住了她的腰。两人都睁眼紧盯着对方。她牙后的毒胶囊提醒着她，只要用力一咬，猎空肯定来不及回溯时间。

直到猎空放松了手上的力道，只是轻轻揽着她而不是紧紧勒住，黑百合感觉自己也放松下来。这个吻不再单纯得叫人难受，渐渐变得微妙起来。猎空闭上了眼睛。

这本不可能令人愉快，真的。她的嘴唇干涩冰冷，猎空的嘴唇也有些干燥，却很温暖。她仿佛在亲吻太阳，那灼人的热度几乎深入骨髓。可猎空还是被她融化，双唇颇为熟练地迎合着她的动作。吻技不错。肯定没少练习。

黑百合退开一点。心底燃起一股怒火。不，不是怒火——没有那么强烈——却有些近似。是某种丑恶的、咬牙切齿的感觉。

 _啊_ _，_ 她明白了， _是嫉妒_ _。_

她舔舔嘴唇，再次吻住猎空。不知为什么，这次居然感觉……更好了。她还是没闭上眼睛——她不敢那么信任猎空，而猎空竟没表现出同样的警惕，这让她有点气恼——但她认出了一场舞蹈的前奏。艾米丽曾是名舞者，不是吗？这算是某种肌肉记忆吗？

一条舌头突然袭向她的下唇，让她倒抽一口气，十指都扣紧了猎空的后脑勺。在一下心跳后——对猎空来说是好几下——她分开双唇，容许了进一步接触。猎空尝起来带着淡淡的薄荷味，还有某种能量饮料的味道。更重要的是，她很温暖，像浓咖啡一样滚烫。当猎空贴着她的嘴唇发出呻吟时，黑百合有种胜利的感觉。然而那姑娘开始在她腰部上下其手，她先是强忍着以免反应过度，但那终于超越了她忍耐的极限。她皮肤紧绷绷的很是难受，隔着制服都能感觉到猎空的手像砂纸一样来回磨蹭。

“停下。”黑百合命令道，她嗓音低沉沙哑、口音极重，她自己都快认不出来了，“把手从我身上拿开。”

猎空像被灼伤似的，猛地撤回双手。“什么，啊，抱歉，亲爱的！”她像只小动物似的喘息着，嘴唇因亲吻而红肿；黑百合感觉到自己体内的热度，有些惊讶。“没、没想到解闷是指热吻啊。这样两个小时，哈？求之不得。”

热吻。黑百合对这词嗤之以鼻。

“这表情是说我们得停下了？”猎空居然撅起了嘴，“见鬼，我——见鬼。好吧。”

“我——”黑百合从没这样哑口无言过，她想着要说的话，斟酌字句道，“我不能让你把手放我身上。转过去，把手按在玻璃上。”

猎空犹豫着，皱起眉头。啊，小心谨慎。 _好姑娘_ _。_

“如果我只是……”猎空调整姿势，将两手放到身后，又把体重压上去，基本困住了自己。“就这样好了！不碰你，对吧？”

“对。”黑百合手指贴上猎空的脉搏，感觉生命在她肌肤下跳动，“暂时……不行。”

猎空脸上闪过一抹笑意，这也在意料之中。“暂时？”

“我不会再重复一遍。”黑百合说。她双手捧起猎空的脸，又一次亲吻她，舔开她的双唇。猎空叹息着沉浸在这个吻中，黑百合看见她小臂上的肌肉因自我克制而绷紧。这还是她第一次看到猎空动用自制力，不知为什么，想到猎空这么做是为了满足她的要求，黑百合就感觉很是有趣。

当她们中断这个吻稍事呼吸时，猎空贴着她的唇气喘吁吁，一滴汗水顺着脸颊滑落。“该死，亲爱的，”她喘息道，“再来几次我怕是要倒地而亡了。”

“唔， _chérie_ ，你说得好像那是什么坏事一样。”见猎空一脸震惊，黑百合蹙起眉头，“怎么了？开个玩笑嘛。我可不想让你死在我唇下。”

“那可说不准。”猎空小声嘀咕，见黑百合挑眉，她一下红了脸，“去它的，我是说——再吻我啊。让我闭嘴。”

“你想要我的吻？”她用指腹摩挲着猎空泛红的嘴唇，“你想要我杀了你吗， _chérie_ ？”

这句话缓缓淌下她的脊背。黑百合并不擅长折磨人，也从没听说有人渴望她这么做。而在所有人中，偏偏是猎空提出了如此要求——她感觉这具皮囊已装不下她膨胀的心，神经阵阵刺痛，有种近乎快感的酥麻。她感觉沉重、坚实、稳定；仿佛死亡带来的刺激，只是更加强烈，萦绕不去。

黑百合只觉嘴里发干。

“从……”猎空结巴道，“……纯粹比喻的角度来说吗？除了接吻的部分。说实话，我会爱死它的。”

“真贪心。”黑百合低声揶揄。

她揪住一把柔顺的发丝，将猎空的脑袋向后一扳，那姑娘惊叫一声，却没有松开自己的手。黑百合在她跳动的脉搏上落下一个冰冷的吻作为奖励，用牙轻轻磨蹭，品味着她的心跳。她飞快眨眼，猎空肌肤上带着汗水和热度。她想将牙深深没入其中，直到咬出鲜血，直到猎空的味道充盈她的口腔，那火焰般的热度令她窒息。她一定会坠入地狱，黑百合意识到，但猎空也将随她而逝。

 _天哪_ _。_ 她想撕裂她的身体深入其中。她想让坟墓将她俩一同埋葬。她想——她想——

“——操你的。”黑百合抵着那瘀青的皮肤低喃。

“我、又、怎么了。”猎空低声呜咽，背靠着窗在她身下扭动。

黑百合双手按在窗户上，却又收了回来。猎空喘息着，胳膊紧张得发抖。一阵战栗荡过黑百合全身，令她两腿发软，全靠义肢的膝关节锁定才稳住身形，她既震惊于自己的反应，又不顾一切地渴望着感受更多。相较于猎空胸腔里野兔般疯狂的跳动，她的心跳依然堪称龟速，但她全身都微微颤抖。难耐的麻痒如潮水般涌向四肢。黑百合感觉有汗水淌到她双乳间，还有头盔下。

她毫不犹豫地摘下头盔甩到臂甲旁。她受够了。

“我想——”后半句梗在她喉咙里，黑百合摇摇头，咬牙说了出来，“我想操你。”

“哦。”猎空嗓音又尖又细，“等等，等等，什么？你，你是当真的？”

“ _Oui._ ”黑百合毫不避讳。

“你是说——就在这里？在一扇天杀的窗户前面！”

“ _Oui._ ”

“别消遣我！”猎空脸红到了耳朵尖，那抹诱人的红晕又向下蔓延到脖颈，更衬出了黑百合用牙留下的青紫瘀痕，她看在眼里，满意地咕噜了几声。“你是暴露狂吗，亲爱的？没想到你是这种人！”

黑百合揽住她臀部，掌根就抵在她大腿上方。猎空猛抽了一口气，但她没有叫停。她打着哆嗦，舔舔嘴唇，那双浅褐里点缀着金色的眼眸几乎被深黑的瞳孔吞没，但她没有叫停。她咬住嘴唇，内心挣扎，两脚来回交换着重心……

但她没有叫停。

如果有必要，黑百合会静静等待。她可以重新找回耐心。她克制住内心的饥渴，一瞬不瞬地注视着眼前人。她想看到猎空表示认同、甘心屈服的一刻。她必须看到。渴望看到。

“哦，操你的，”猎空咽了口唾沫，终于轻声道，“黑百……”

 _好极了_ _。_ 她探到猎空身后攥住她手腕，安抚住那双颤抖的手。她把它们掰开，引导猎空舒展双臂，然后松开了手。

“把衣服脱了。”黑百合干脆利落地下令。

“你本来可以温柔一点，亲爱的。”猎空嘲讽道。她的幽默感随着一声惊叫消失得无影无踪，因为黑百合一把抓在她两腿间，动作不甚温柔。“ _妈的见鬼——_ ”

“我可以隔着衣服上你，”黑百合俯在她耳旁嘶声道，“也可以等你脱了再上。怎么样都行， _chérie_ 。”

“只、只是，稍等一下，我——”猎空忙不迭地摸索着腿上的皮带，“——得小心点，弄太松了加速器会直接掉下来。”几下迅速而熟练的动作，很快，多数皮带都解开了，装置仍安全地贴在她胸口。黑百合相信自己帮得上忙，于是靠得更近，指甲陷进猎空后腰里。猎空小声咒骂一句，不由得拱起身，两人之间突然再无距离。

最后一枚带扣松开。饥渴已经变成深入骨髓的疼痛，向全身放射。黑百合再次揪过猎空的头发，咬住她的嘴唇。猎空呜呜抗议，黑百合听到肉体撞上玻璃啪的一声；她发现猎空仍把两手压在身后，努力不触碰她。黑百合的解决方案是，直接拽过她的手按在自己胸口。

她想那感觉……很好。猎空看来深有同感，惊得说了句粗口，长出一口气。人们对她胸脯的反应总是引人发笑，对黑百合来说，那不过是两团肉而已。她的多数身体感觉已经钝化——这有助于提高疼痛阈值——所以犹豫不决、小心翼翼的揉捏只能让她翻白眼。令黑百合庆幸的是，酥麻感似乎还起着作用。

一阵爆炸震动了墙体。猎空僵住了，脸红得像颗番茄。她嘴里嘶了一声，把手缩了回去，就在这时，一波接连不断的爆炸几乎撼动地基。不是在楼里，黑百合如此推断，她瞥见远处有一抹蓝色。那就是他们说的法老之鹰——啊，还有天使，就在她上方，正将一道蓝光注入法老之鹰的战术装甲。她们在空中盘旋一阵，消失进下方的街道中，无疑是要开始围攻黑爪特工。

“我在想，”猎空哑声道，“我们不能——谁都有可能抬头看见——”

黑百合再次一把抓在她两腿间，抵着那明黄色弹性布料勾起手指。猎空泄出一声低吟，扭动腰胯。但她没有叫停，黑百合注意到。她双手扶在黑百合肩头，用力攥紧。

“真想知道我会在这下面找到什么，”黑百合低声絮语，“你会为我湿润吗， _chérie_ ？”

“我、我——这一点都不公平，你——”

黑百合另一只手向上探索，安心地摸到猎空穿的不是连体服，而是高腰紧身裤。她手指描摹着裤腰，然后继续向上，消失在猎空的夹克下。触到赤裸的肌肤时，她抽了口气。

“没穿衬衣？”她嗓音沙哑，“真大胆，不是吗？如果我靠近你那小小装置旁边的胸脯，会摸到胸罩吗？或者你一样没有？”

“我又不是非得裹着不可。”猎空大大咧咧地回应，“我是流线型，亲爱的，真的没必要。”

黑百合心里有什么东西揪紧了。她喉咙里低吟一声，抓在猎空胯下的手继续探索，拂过她两腿相交之处。看样子，猎空要么是喜欢系绳内裤，要么就是习惯不穿；无论如何，黑百合都难以抗拒那股窜上她脊背的兴奋。有那傻乎乎的装置碍事，她很难扒掉那件夹克，不过她只要几秒钟就能让猎空近乎赤裸。

她双手挪到紧身裤上沿，将指尖探了进去。“我把这个脱了，然后就办事， _chérie_ 。”

猎空回望着她。黑百合看她绷紧下巴反复思量的模样，忍不住低头用牙轻蹭猎空耳缘处迷人的钉孔。猎空靠着她微微颤抖，呼吸氤氲了玻璃，然后喘息起来。

“人生苦短，对吧？”猎空挺起腰，“去它的。”

黑百合听见自己喉咙里一声低吼，从紧咬的齿间漏出；她一把抓住那条紧身裤往下拽，几乎把它撕破。猎空扭动身子，赤裸的肌肤和金属蹭过玻璃的刺耳声响在她脑壳里回荡。这是发自内心的躁动。她本不该还有这样的本能。不过，当她的手重新抚上猎空如今赤裸的双腿时，黑百合停止了思考。

如果说猎空脸颊发烫，那么她的双腿简直像刚持续开火五分钟的枪管。黑百合沉醉其间，手上力道大得足以留下指甲印。猎空痛呼一声，抓着肩膀拽过她用力吻住。黑百合任她胡乱亲吻，手指继续深入。

起初，只是蓬乱的毛发，又浓又密。黑百合继续向前摸索，感觉到了潮气。猎空仿佛一炉烧红的熔水，炽热欲滴，却又柔滑顺从。黑百合吻住猎空，将她的呻吟尽数吞下，如同贮藏黄金的巨龙。她一边分开猎空的唇瓣，一边小心探索。当她找到猎空的花芯时，一声嘶哑的呐喊几乎冲破胸腔，让黑百合都吃了一惊。

“我猜这回答了我的问题。”黑百合逗她。

“哦，天哪，”猎空呜咽着，“黑……黑百……百……”

“ _chérie_ ，你渴望我多久了？”黑百合咂咂舌。外头又是一阵爆炸。黑百合低头望去，看见战事已经蔓延到下方的街道。她不甚在意，调整义肢关节撑住两人，把猎空的紧身裤扒到腿弯处。“是在我吻你的时候？还是在我双手搓揉你头发的时候？”

一声哽咽的呻吟。“对你自己要有信心。”猎空终于开口，在快感冲击下断断续续不成声调，“比那还早……妈的，动、动手，动手啊。”

黑百合画起了小圈。

“啊，”她压低嗓门，另一只胳膊撑在猎空脑袋上方，“也许是在我用枪顶住你嘴唇的时候？”

一声短促的惊叹，猎空扭动腰胯，呼吸变得粗重。看来危险也是一记催情药，可得好好记住。黑百合意味深长地笑着，指尖抵住了那股高热的源头。猎空点点头，搂住她的脖子。黑百合深吸一口气，送进一根手指，颤抖着感觉猎空接纳了她。

“真是个好姑娘。”她靠在猎空脖颈上哼哼，“你刚才还说我是暴露狂？嗯？那你呢，小甜心？外头正打得热火朝天，你却在这儿恳求更多？”

猎空战栗着长吸了气。“哦，去它的！”

黑百合加上第二根手指作为奖励，同样轻松进入。猎空搂着她脖子，裹住她的手指。

“只要有人抬起头来， _chérie_ ，”黑百合哑声说，“只要一个人。或者是你们的飞行员，正在空中奋勇杀敌。如果扭头看到你让我这样操你，他们会怎么看你呢？”

“他们——”猎空呻吟道，“——大概会嫉妒得要命！起码我就会。”

“真是不知羞耻。”黑百合感觉有些眩晕。猎空不是娇弱的小花，脊梁硬得很。这令黑百合兴奋。她在下一轮攻势中放进了第三根手指，只听猎空惊喜得叫出声来，指甲挠过她背后的蜘蛛，留下热辣的抓痕。“ _chérie_ ，你把我的手套都弄湿了。”

“要不是你忘了我那儿，我早就让它湿透了。”猎空反驳。听到这样的大胆发言，黑百合笑起来，却用拇指抚摸着猎空。怀里的人儿呻吟呜咽着，她手腕角度有点别扭，拧得微微生疼，但黑百合把这烦人的念头丢到脑后，在猎空印痕累累的脖颈上吮出更多吻痕。

突然，她意识到了自己的变化。情绪在薄薄的冰面下酝酿沸腾。她的心脏奋力跳动着，冰冷的血液在血管里横冲直撞，每一次冲击都留下一阵刺痛般的麻痒。黑百合气喘吁吁，汗水顺着脖颈滑落。她感觉到那股原始的冲动，野性不羁，令人羞耻。她恨它，却又爱它。

“四根。”黑百合吼道，“四根你能行吗？”

猎空近乎悲鸣。“不——试试——怎么知道， _哦_ _，来吧就这样_ ——”

那儿温暖紧致，只能浅浅抽插。黑百合抵在她花芯上的拇指加大了力道，也加快了动作。猎空夹在她和窗玻璃之间扭动挣扎，半是嬉笑，半是喘息。黑百合凝视着猎空，突然忘了英语该怎么说。她的刘海湿透了，横七竖八地粘在带着雀斑的通红脸颊上。至少她很享受这欲望。至少她不懂法语。

“ _你是我的_ _。_ ”黑百合咬着牙嘶声道，“ _我会追着你到天涯海角。_ _我会杀死你。我会毁灭你。我不会让任何人伤害你。_ ”

这是她能给出的最接近爱的告白。

猎空翻腾着，黑百合感觉她收紧了肌肉，接着把头往后一仰，发出呐喊。她在黑百合指尖起落，一次，两次，绷紧身子，又啜泣着放松下来。黑百合小心翼翼地抽回手，看猎空两腿发软跪在地上，周身散发着满足后的慵懒，她却喘息得厉害，无力揶揄。猎空把额头靠在黑百合腿上，黑百合不由抽搐了一下，努力保持呼吸平稳。

“你是不是感觉和我一样好？”猎空给了她一个傻呵呵的笑。黑百合说不出话来。那沉重，那饥渴，依然死死压在她身上。“黑百合？你没事吧，亲爱的？”

猎空伸出一只手，用手指描摹着黑百合小腹上的W。她胃里纠结起来，倒抽了一口气，呼吸有些不稳。猎空闪着蓝光，原地晃了几下，多少恢复了精神，她还没整理紧身裤，但眼神已经变得更清澈、更明亮。更专注。

“要礼尚往来，对吧？”

“你会失望的，”当猎空找到拉链开始往下拉时，黑百合喘着气说，“黑爪的高强度神经重构——没在那方面留下多少、多少——”

听到猎空的粗口，她低头看去。要不是膝关节锁定，她差点就瘫在地上。她大腿内侧一片水泽，摆脱了连体服的束缚，黑百合清楚感觉到两腿间异样的脉动。

“我的老天。”猎空低喃。黑百合深感同意。然后猎空亲吻了她，她的呜咽柔软脆弱得叫人尴尬。她心里很是气恼，因为那是艾米丽才会发出的声音。然而，她腰胯抽搐着往前拱；猎空的手顺着她大腿爬上去，扣住她臀部，拉着她贴向自己唇边。

她喉咙里发出一声低吟。交火声在她意识中变得遥远，她望着下方混乱的战场。守望先锋的特工们已经夺取运载车辆，而且……哦，天哪。他们正护送它进入车库，或者说试图这么做。黑爪筑起最后一道防线阻挡他们，火力全开。有人——是法老之鹰——栽倒在地，又在一道眩目的金光中站起身来。

然后，猎空以饱含挑逗的动作将她含入口中，黑百合什么都不在乎了。就让他们看吧，她开怀地笑着，下定决心。

_让他们看到她跪在我身前_ _。_ _让他们看到她属于我_ _。_ _让他们看到我……_

她这才想起什么，抬手将粘湿的手指凑到嘴边。她尝到了激情的味道，如同辛香浓郁的美酒，回味无穷。猎空肯定注意到了，因为她贴着黑百合的肌肤泄出一声低吟，共鸣感令黑百合拱起了后背。这没用多长时间。显然，猎空在这方面也颇有经验。又或者，黑百合猜想，是因为自己从未有过这样的体验。

高潮汹涌而来，颠覆了她的世界。她绷紧身躯，十指纠结在猎空发间，扭动腰胯，头直往后仰。她没有大喊，没有尖叫，只是短促地喘息，然后缓缓地长出了一口气，感觉火焰在体内熊熊燃烧。如同杀戮。如同新生。

一切结束时，猎空舔着嘴唇往后一靠。她下巴上水光潋滟，叫人无比尴尬。猎空用手背擦了擦嘴。

“那么，”她轻声说，“接下来呢？”

黑百合望向窗外，点了点头。她用颤抖的双手抓起头盔和臂甲，重新戴上。腕关节旁藏有一支注射器。黑百合把它取出来，一针扎进手肘内侧，推注药剂。眨眼间，那股难以抗拒的灼热就被冰冷取代——这主要是为了稳定她的身体，而非意识，因为她已经做了选择——然后她才想起拉上制服的拉链。两腿间的濡湿感叫人分心，她很想洗个澡，但还不到无法忍受的程度。话虽如此，她还是花了点时间习惯身上的汗水。

“亲爱的？”猎空嗓音里带上了近似恐惧的意味。

“从窗口走开。”黑百合一边面无表情地下令，一边从桌上抓起狙击枪，“把自己收拾像样点。要不了多久所有人的视线都会集中在这窗口，我想你不会喜欢让他们看到你这副模样吧。”

“哦、哦。”猎空结结巴巴地应着，手忙脚乱地提起紧身裤和绑带。又是一道蓝光闪过，她已经尽可能穿戴整齐。“这是怎么回事？喂？你打算——”

黑百合一脚踢开窗玻璃，瞄准，开火。第一个黑爪特工没来得及偷袭天使，就倒地身亡。第二个死在朝那猴子开枪之前。第三枪瞄准的是某个倒霉蛋腿上挂的手榴弹，剧烈的爆炸又带走了七个人。

“你在……”猎空大吃一惊，“你在帮我们？”

“就像你常说的，世界总是需要更多英雄。”黑百合哂笑道，“哦，有我凑个数，你就知足吧， _chérie_ 。”

“就像——像刚才那样？”猎空咧嘴露出灿烂的微笑，“我有那么好吗？”

“没有。”黑百合撒起谎来面不改色，“可你挺解闷的，对黑爪我就不好这么说了。”

“……你猜怎么着，我信了。”猎空闪到桌旁，把臂甲戴回手上，“哦，亲爱的？我看起来如何？像样点了？”

黑百合回头望去。她脖子上色彩斑驳，尽是红肿、瘀青和擦伤。腿上绑带歪歪扭扭，显然是匆匆套上的。头发乱成一团，无疑被人揉过两三次。她周身透着刚欢爱过的痕迹。

“非常完美。”黑百合语调平平，“告诉你们的人别招呼我一脑门——”

没等她把话说完，猎空已经闪过来，飞快偷了个吻，然后闪出门去。

“——子弹。”黑百合缓缓眨着眼，感觉自己勾起了嘴角，重新把注意力转回战场。等待她的将是长达数周的拘押，或许还有审讯，全看守望先锋对她有多恼火。

她已经迫不及待了。


End file.
